I Hate You Too
by TamrielSpartan
Summary: Ezio doesn't leave Altair alone. Soon this results to Ezio thinking it's a great idea to go swimming, much to Altair's disappointment. Read to find out what happens :D This is a fail for a Valentines story... Yeah. Some fluff? ONESHOT. I own nothing. Except for the story. None of the characters, though... FYI, open another tab and go to Google Translate.


Disclaimer: I-yes, guess who's writing- thought you guys deserved a little Valentines present, so here you are… Oh yeah, I own NONE of the characters, If I did… Uhhh, let's not go into that.

Info: Ezio is going to be a little older than Altair, okay? Yeah… I uh…. Yeah. Deal with it… Meh…

* * *

Altair crouched, looking at the people below him. All he had to do was kill some annoying bastard and he was done. How hard could it be? Extremely hard. That is, with Ezio around. The older Italian assassin was annoying as heck. "Alty!" the older groaned. "Why won't you listen to me?"

Altair's eyebrow twitched, though no one saw because of the hood. "Ezio… You sent me on this mission…" he muttered. "I need to concentrate or I'll never get it done!"

Ezio frowned. "But-"

"No 'buts', now act your age." Altair hissed, not looking at the other once.

"How about you act _your _age." Ezio crossed his arms.

Altair stiffened. He was only eighteen. The age where you were supposed to be carefree and happy, or so they said… "Just… Just shut up."

Lucky for Altair, the Italian stayed silent. Altair let out a soft sigh of relief when he spotted his target. He leapt down from the tower and landed in a pile of hay. How physics worked with this, he didn't know and did not dread on it for long, for he felt an enormous weight land on top of him. He gasped when the air got knocked out of him.

"Ezio… Can't… BREATH!" He wheezed.

"Oops… Sorry…" he whispered and crawled off of him.

Altair took in a deep breath. Oh, how he so wanted to sink his hidden blade into the Ezio's throat. He rolled out of the hay stack and mingled into the crowd. He quickly found his target. He wore dark violet robes with gold trimming, along with the violet box hat… Thingy.

He crept up behind the man and bumped into him, stabbing him in the side in the process. The male fell to his knees and slowly died. Altair heard the foot-steps of guards. "Who did this?!" a Templar shouted. "Was it you?!" he pointed at Altair.

"I'm simply praying or this dead man's soul." Altair replied calmly.

"You're armed like none other and you expect me to believe that?" the Templar replied.

Altair opened his mouth to reply, but another Templar interrupted. "Don't worry, he's a scholar, and assassins don't pray."

"Damn, wish I'd stayed in school."

Altair dipped his head and slipped away. _Stupid Templars. _Altair narrowed his eyes when someone grabbed his arm. "Wh-"

He never got to finish as his captor pulled him into an alley, and slammed him on a wall. "Shhh, it's me!" Ezio kept a hand over the youngers mouth.

"Allah, إزيو، كنت أحمق، لم يكن لديك للذهاب إلى أقصى الحدود!" Altair said quickly once Ezio removed his hand, not realizing he spoke in Arabic.

Ezio blinked. "Mi scusi?"

Altair sighed. He forgot he was in Italy and that Ezio didn't know Arabic. "Perdonami, mi sembrava di aver dimenticato che non si conosce l'arabo." The Arabian replied. "Now, will you let go of me?"

"Ah, my bad, mi dispiace." Ezio said and released his grip on the Assassin. "So, when did you learn Italian?"

"When I first came to Italy. You wouldn't stop talking in it-along with everyone else- and I picked up." Altair said dully.

"Oh… My bad." Ezio chuckled.

"I'm returning to the base…" Altair murmured.

"Whaaat?" Ezio asked, shocked.

"You heard me perfectly."

"It's a wonderful day, Altair! It's nice and warm, perfectly great for a swim."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not swimming. Ever." Altair growled.

"But-"

"No."

"Please!"

"No.

"Alty!"

"Stop it! Go harass someone else, Malik for all I care!"

"He's in Jerusalem though."

"Exactly." Altair hissed.

Ezio grinned. "Then I'll just have to force you."

"Excuse me?"

"'You heard me perfectly.'" Ezio mocked and slung Altair over his shoulder.

"Ezio!"

Ezio ignored him and walked to the docks, making sure to avoid any Templars. Once he arrived he grinned. "It'll be fun and as far as I know, you never go out in the rain or swim."

Ezio didn't seem to notice Altair pale. But since Atair has tan skin-because he lived in a desert- it looked normal. "Have fun!" he shouted and tossed the Arabian into the water.

Atair choked on a mouthful of water. His hood slipped off while he sank into the never ending darkness, revealing the fluffy black hair that went a little below his ears. His silver gold eyes were slowly losing the life that was once in them. Was he really going to die here? In the water? Drown? Hydrophobia sucks… Especially not being able to swim. Altair closed his eyes and went limp.

Ezio's grin slowly faded as he waited for Altair to burst through the surface and start yelling curses at him in other languages. He was hoping that the Arabian was just playing around and pretending to drown, or swimming down river and returning to the surface, so he wouldn't have to face Ezio and could go home.

Ezio was panicking now. "Altair!"

He then began to realize why the younger assassin stayed away from water. He was hydrophobic and could probably not swim. Ezio dived into the water. He swam downwards and some air escaped his mouth when he found Altair, still sinking. Grabbing the assassins white robes, he pulled the younger towards him and swam to the surface.

Ezio reached out to the light and gasped for air when he broke the surface of the water. He swam to shore, holding Altair close. Resting the younger on the sand, he pounded his chest. "Altair!" he shouted. "Please!"

He slammed his fist on Altair's chest one more time and the assassin coughed up water. Altair rolled over and leaned down, coughing. Ezio let out a sigh of relief. Altair fell on his side back to Ezio. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed down his face. He silently cried, hoping Ezio would either think it was water and/or leave him alone.

Unfortunately, the Italian turned him onto his back and was shocked to see him crying. "Altair, are you… Okay?"

Altair tried to glare, but failed. "Th-This is the tenth time I almost drowned! How could I be okay?!" he snapped. "Please… Just leave. Me. Alone…."

Ezio frowned. "Altair, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

Ezio stood along with Altair. What happened next surprised him and equally scared him. Ezio looked down at Altair-he only came to his chin anyways. All of the sudden, Altair fell to his knees and buried his face in his arms. "…"

Ezio crouched down and –hesitantly- hugged the Arabian. "I'm sorry…" Altair whispered.

"What, why?" Ezio looked at Altair-he had raised his head-

"I…"

"It's okay?"

"…"

"…"

"Thank you…"

"No… Problem."

"…"

"I love you." Ezio whispered.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye- You have black hair?"

"Yes…"

"Is it soft and fluffy?" :3

"I'm not answering that question." Altair said, standing up.

"Oh, oh! You should grow it out and put it in a ponytail like mine!"

"No."

"Pleeeaasse?"

"Must I spell it out? لا، nej, nein, uimh, nequaquam ita fiat, нет, nie, nei, hayır, nem, and non!"

"How many languages?..."

"That's not even half." Altair replied sharply and stalked away.

"W-wait!"

THE END

* * *

So uh… Yeah. I guess that's it. Nothing to do with Valentine's day… Sorry if it's a little OOC and the ending is pretty lame. I was making fun of Artair the other day for not be able to swim, so I wrote something stupid. Meh… Above, when Altair says some stuff in Arabic, it 'max' but it supposed to be 'extreme' you'll understand when you use google translate. I know some Arabic-I have some Arabian blood- but I can't type it, or write it. As you would have guessed, this is Khrome. I was being lazy when writing.

This was/is my Valentine's present to Frost though, search this up: Grace Kelly by Mika

Yeah… Bye :3


End file.
